


他与我谈论到永恒

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 「我的心再也不会跳动，但我会为你歌唱。」
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 「我的心再也不会跳动，但我会为你歌唱。」

这座城市常年乌云密布，阴雨连绵。踩在积水的地上是个极差的体验，他冰冷苍白的手握着伞柄，因为突然刮过的寒风而略微颤抖着。浑浊的积水反射出灯红酒绿，清澈的黑夜在嬉笑喧闹和刺眼的光污染中苟延残喘。

被另一种阳光笼罩的城市陌生又熟悉，他说不上哪里不对劲，走了一长串路之后停住，毫不客气地回过头问：“你要跟到什么时候？”

藏在店招下的人尴尬地露出头，那个人捂着口罩，头上戴着贝雷帽，看着就不像正经人：“一织？”

“是这样没错，我叫一织，初次见面，再见。”

“唔？我是七濑……”

眼见着一织就要抛下他，他赶紧追上去：“等、等等我！”

一织警告他：“虽然不知道你是谁，不过要是再跟过来我就要采取暴力措施了？”

警告似乎有作用，那个人停下来，抓着衣服下摆。背后劣质的粉光与蓝光像一双手催促着他继续跟过去，高空中飞机的轰鸣传了下来，他最终还是下定决心追了上去。

和泉一织不知道这个人到底想干什么，跟了自己起码几条街，轰也轰不走。他加快步伐穿过了巷子，混入小吃街的熙熙攘攘的人流里。

不知道是谁尖叫了一声，所有人的目光都聚集在远处高楼上大得夸张的荧幕上。

“我没有看错吧？”

“真的是他！”

“我好喜欢他的歌喔！”

忙着用餐的，忙着招呼客人的，无所事事的，除了一织，都如同被灯火蛊惑的飞蛾、旅途中朝圣者般，个个仰起了头。

七濑看到这么多的人，恐惧让他退回了阴暗的小巷子里。这种恐惧刻印在他的脑海里，每当看到那么多人们就会有一种想要逃离的欲望，他以前似乎成功地逃离过一次，可是是什么时候呢……

一织不止一次见到这种诡异的景象，这片区域的经济说不上多好，经常排在倒数，不仅赋税惩罚性地翻了一倍，也被剥夺了许多职能，留给这片区域的活都是最脏最累的，大家都怨声载道。

成功摆脱了小尾巴，一织也循声望过去。橙红色头发的明星在大屏幕上笑容满面，充满活力的歌声如耀眼的星辰般洒了过来，清澈的嗓音是棉花糖散发着甜味，如灯塔指引迷途之人，也亦如浓烈的酒香令人沉醉。

雨下的更大了，巡逻的警车慢悠悠地开着，捕捉到有人骑着摩托超速立马追上去，溅起的泥水打在一织的裤子上，一织听着伞布上的雨声没有在意，犹豫了一会折回去。

那人靠在墙上，衣服被大雨打湿，像一只纸箱里被抛弃的小奶狗，望着走过来的一织。

一织深吸一口气镇定下来：“虽然不知道你想干什么，不过我先说好，我可没有钱。”

“啊，我也没有。”那人老实说。

“……这是什么回答，算了，请先到伞下吧，我还没有无情到这种地步。”

“真的吗！”小奶狗耳朵都开心地竖起来了，钻进伞底下。

“你是迷路了吗，请告诉我你的家在哪里。”

“不知道……一织真的一点都不记得了吗？”他顿了顿，小心翼翼问出口。

一织对于自己优异的记忆力有自信：“你这句话很让人误会，我从来没有见过你。虽然不知道你为什么知道我的名字，可是跟我套近乎可是没有好处捞哦？”

“好、好的。”

“你家在哪？”

“……我不知道。”

“不知道？你从哪里出来的？”

七濑缩着肩膀，低下头：“真的不知道……车子停在路边，我看到一织了就跑出来了，好像有人追我……”

“恩？”

七濑又有点得意：“不过我把他们都甩掉了，厉害吧！”

一织警惕起来：“等等，你是不是犯事了？”

“没有吧？”

“你果然是逃犯，说吧，那是警车吗？”

七濑指着高楼上的大屏幕，屏幕里刚好放映着豪车广告：“是那辆的样子，因为车门图案特别我记下来了。”

一织眯起眼睛想去数价格后面有几个零，但巷子太狭窄了他数不完。总之大概可以确定这人不是逃犯……吧。

“在这里不方便说话，我们去其他地方可以吗。”

“恩恩。”七濑特别高兴，想挽住一织的手腕。

“请等一下，我跟你不熟，不要亲近我。”

“咦……好吧。”

一织也不知道这个人为什么突然委屈了起来，嘴巴也嘟起来，改成揪着他的衣角。

“刚才没有听清你的名字，是叫‘七濑’吧？”

“对哦！”

街上青春靓丽的少年少女大大咧咧地交谈着，狂热信徒般的声音跟七濑一本正经的介绍重叠：“对吧对吧，他可是现在超红的明星——”

_“七濑陆。”_

一织念着这个名字，舌尖点过牙齿，舌头卷起来拂过上口腔，虚幻的光落在他的唇上：“七濑陆……”

陆歪着小脑袋问：“叫我陆可以吗？”

一织想都没想直接拒绝：“不可以呢。”

“为什么啊？我都叫你一织的。”

“你是小孩子吗，所有事都要问个清楚。”

“才不是。”

“唉。”

“你这个态度好气人啊？”

“唉。”

“可恶……”

“这里离警局很远，明天把你送过去吧。”

一织这么说着，把陆带到了自己的住处。栉次鳞比的公寓格子里其中一个，里面的装潢普通实用，冷淡又没有人情味。

陆摘下帽子，脱掉湿透的外衣，跟一织的衣服一起塞进洗衣机里。

从陆头上那三根标志性呆毛重见天日之后，一织指着这个人半天没说出一句话。

“你发烧了吗？”

一织不客气地说：“发烧的是你吧，你不是明星吗？”

“真的吗？我在这里也是明星吗？”

“说的好像你在其他地方当过。”

“是真的，我回过神来就在这里了，但是记得又不太清楚。”陆说着说着，声音低落，“谁都不认识，周围也不是我生活的环境，像是做梦一样……”

“你这是失忆了？”

“不是的，我有记忆，我记得你啊？”

一织面无表情挑挑眉，嘲讽之意溢于言表：“那就是我失忆了？哇哦。”

“真的好火大，我知道的哦！一织最喜欢利落的实用性东西！”

“恩，完全答错了。”一织无情地否决了，“明天我会告诉警官，让他们把你送去医院检查一下是不是记忆出现了问题。”

“我真的没有啦！”

“唉。”一织见七濑陆被气得不轻，又加了句，“你们不会在拍节目吧，我要告你们侵犯隐私了。”

“你说话怎么像邻居家的老爷爷，一织才多大！”

一织平静地回道：“你说话怎么那么像邻居家的小学生，七濑才多大哦。”

晚上陆睡在客房，窗帘遮不住外面的霓虹灯光，照在他的脸上显得不伦不类，隐隐约约还能听见嘈杂的人声和熟悉的歌声。

在这种环境里真的能睡着吗？

陆翻来覆去，直到凌晨才进入梦乡。一织没想到第二天陆感冒了，破旧的小警局说什么也不愿意收留一个生病的麻烦鬼，起码病好了再过来。

细心的一织考虑到人们见到七濑的狂热，一开始没有告诉他们七濑的身份。他承认七濑的歌很好听，可是也没有到一提到七濑陆的名字就像一个吸毒的人，这对歌手影响实在不好。等一织说出名字并坦白陆是明星之后，警官一脸不耐烦，明显不知道。

陆回来安详地躺在床上，乖乖闭眼睡觉，旁边的治疗仪尽职地工作着，能在这里多呆让他很开心。

一织还是高校生，每天三点一线，他之前在放学后都是走一大段的路回家，走着走着天就黑了，消磨了傍晚无聊的时光，现在家里有个病号，他只好乘上迅捷的校车，司机对这个中途加进来的人多收了一笔费用，谁让一织不光顾学校的生意。

班上的学生们课间都在谈论着七濑陆，一名最近来自HRRB公司的新星，红得迅速，灯牌上，LED屏幕上，网络入口的宣传图上……哪里都有他的影子，让人很难忽略，本以为是昙花一现的包装式地毯营销，没想到后劲越来越大而且实力确实强，将之前许多明星的声势全都盖下去。

等他病好了又是假日，警察们才不管是不是法定假日直接翘班，他们一致认为政府所支付的薪水并没有多到周末上班的地步，一织不得不又照看着陆。

一织穿过小吃街，听到人们夸赞陆，莫名其妙有一种自家的孩子很争气的感觉。

陆穿着一织买的衬衫，自己跟发育期的高中生身形差不多的事实让他挺受打击的，一织看出来了又阴阳怪气了一顿。陆在一织家里找到几本罕见的纸质书，翻着看了好几遍，一织看他舍不得，索性送了他两本。

在一织塞给了警官一笔不菲的小费后，常年窝在办公室堪比雕像的胖警官终于动了自己比王八还慢的手指，敲击在脏如泥地的键盘上。在信息提交的下一秒，HRRB公司的监测系统知晓了陆的下落，不消片刻，警局外面传来了直升机螺旋桨运作的声音和人们的惊呼声。

HRRB公司雇佣的保镖赶到，看到陆平安无事坐在警局的长椅上，长舒一口气之后接走了陆。有一名保镖过来跟一织交谈保密事宜，不由分说先给了一织电子账户转了一笔无数个零的封口费。

一织心里膈应：“就算不给我也会保密的。”

“那就当做这段时间您的辛苦费，感谢您。”保镖公事公办。

“感觉像是肮脏的交易，我退给你好了。”

新来的小保镖为难道：“不了不了，这笔钱已经在交易流上登记，要是被查出退回我工作可能就没了，我才干了一个月，您别刁难我了。”

“……好吧。”

陆被接走之后，一织买了两人份的夜宵才反应过来家里少了一个人，他轻轻叹一口气，将多余的餐点冻入冰箱。

陆是知道一织的联络ID的，可一星期过去了，除了各大荧幕上的新歌发布的海报，七濑陆没有一点音讯，难道是忘掉了吗？

他已经不在乎被校车司机敲诈的那笔钱了，重新回到以前步行回家的生活方式。令人眼花缭乱的店招挤在一起，霓虹灯闪耀着惑人的光，狭窄的街道把人们的距离强行拉近。

他买了几个热乎乎的可乐饼，还没有咬一口，有一个气喘吁吁的声音在旁边响起：“一……一织？”

是七濑，穿着演出服，脸上还有精致的妆，见到一织举着可乐饼呆呆的样子，心花怒放：“是一织吗，你跑到哪里去了？”

“我哪里都没跑，倒是我发了消息你一个字都没回，明明都是已读了。”

“什么消息？我刚来这里，一织也是吗？”

在嘈杂的人声里，一织没有注意听陆刚才说了什么，盯着陆颈间的Choker问：“这个东西是你自己买的？”

“哦哦，听说是经纪人一直让我戴着，说是如果我跑出他五百米外，这个东西就会……”

一声震耳的婴儿啼哭声让陆赶紧捂住耳朵，一织也吓了一跳，路人们纷纷侧目，有的人认出了陆，与伙伴交头接耳，声音越来越大，人流们逐渐向这里靠拢。

“就、就会发出这种声音。”

不得不说选婴儿啼哭声其实挺贴切的。一织在心里想道。

保镖离七濑陆不算远，很快就赶到了，啼哭声终于消失了。

一织看这孩子委屈巴巴的，一看就是被公司压榨了，慷慨地分给他几个可乐饼。

“谢谢一织~”陆捧着咬了一口，说什么都要带着一织一起走，被一织训了一句“现在还是在工作中吧？”之后就老老实实被带走了。

一织买完可爱的甜品，走到不远处的地下通道入口，略有挑衅意味说：“您一直在看什么呢？”

一个男人背着他，靠在墙上，周围两三个保镖面色不善，男人摆了摆手示意不要动手。

这个人盯着他很久了，七濑坐上的车迟迟没有发动，一织猜测这不会就是那位经纪人吧。

男人没头没脑来了一句：“好羡慕你啊。”

“不懂您的意思，不过那不是警报器，刚才是你手动操作的吧？”

“恩。”

一织一时摸不清这个男人在想什么，“正常人都不会给自家手下的艺人用这种东西吧？”

“那可不是杀伤性强的东西，我改了一下，让它会在一些时候注入药物罢了。”

一织瞪着他，上前一步：“你说什么……”

男人叹气：“你不知道吗，他有疾病，要是他的药没有随身携带好的话麻烦就大了，我是为了他好。”

“疾病？”

“对，他发烧时咳嗽得很厉害吧，他有呼吸道的疾病……牵扯到我们的商业秘密了，小鬼。”男人说最后两个字的时候，冰冷的声线有了一丝愉悦在里面。

“……确实是我激动了，打扰了。”

一织问清之后离开了地下通道，听到男人在后面笑了几声，心情更差了。

郁闷的阴雨天，拥挤的街道，陌生人激烈的争执声，这一连串的东西如同杂乱的线条，被云朵般洁白的歌声捋顺了。

在醉生梦死的愉悦现实外，悲哀的虚拟世界传来一声几不可闻的叹息。


	2. Chapter 2

在七濑陆新歌发布前一星期，一织的公寓迎来了不速之客——放学回来打开门，只见东西七零八落地躺在地上，所有抽屉都被粗暴地打开仔细翻找了一遍，沙发也被割开，里面劣质的棉花散得到处都是。

一织戴上辅助眼镜搜索了一圈，没有找到任何蛛丝马迹，连指纹都找不到。警察不会管小小一桩入室盗窃，更何况一织没有发现他丢失了任何东西，一织有些郁闷地想到了一点：不会是因为公寓里真的没有值钱的东西吧。

他在脑海里搜查了一圈，除了限定版的罗普周边，还真的没有值钱的东西。现在大家都把值钱东西存在电子账户里，入室盗窃的作案几率减少了一倍不止，为什么突然就有小偷进来呢？况且住在这些密密麻麻挤在一起的小公寓里的人都是经济情况普通偏下流，是缺钱的邻居干的吗？

怎样都无所谓了，也不可能一个一个去核对，他只能自认倒霉。

老师的邮箱安全在这些未来黑客们眼里不值一提，每天都上交的日记簿不知道被谁偷看了，翌日，全班都知道一织家里失窃的消息，他们兴趣盎然，追问着案发现场的详细情况，其中一位听到一织还在使用过时的辅助眼镜后，得意洋洋炫耀自己的“第二大脑”，大家也对一织投以古怪的目光。

一织冷笑一声让他闭嘴：“也没见到你的成绩比我好。”

一织在课前整理了一下自己的邮箱，一个陌生的邮箱给他发了一封信，没有任何文字，只有一个几kb的附件，扫描显示安全后一织打开看了一眼，上面是三角形和感叹号的组合，下面有一行大字：“Warning”。

疑惑只困扰了一织几分钟就被解答了：一声震耳的爆炸声震碎了窗户，热浪塞满了教室。有些人被冲击得摔倒在地，教室正中央的投影装置熄灭了，学校的电力系统停止工作。

又有一封新邮件，跟刚才同样的来信人，也只有一个几kb的附件。一织伏着身子点开：一个奔跑的火柴人跑向方形的门，是普通常见的安全出口标识。

接踵而来的是学校的应急警报声，天不怕地不怕的学生们镇定下来你一句我一句谈论着，老师在联系校方，有人打开手机进行直播，没有人关心是否有人在此次爆炸中伤亡，一织趁着这段时间悄悄溜走了。

他每经过一个地方，墙上的“安全出口”标牌就会亮起绿灯，在他因为倒塌的建筑寸步难行时，骤然亮起的路灯在指引着他，他压下疑问跟过去。还没走一半路，连环的爆炸声震耳欲聋，包括他刚才呆过的教室，整层楼被炸成废墟。

他戴在手上的安全环响起一阵冰冷的女声：“启动立体伪装模式。”

碎掉的玻璃照到一织，他现在拥有一张普普通通的路人脸，穿着时尚的外衣，跟司空见惯的路人一个样，他从来没见过安全环有这种功能。

他跟着指示，从学校的侧门出来，这个出口隐蔽又没有监察设施，很多迟到的学生愿意给把守的混混交上一笔过路费来保住自己的学分。大概是因为爆炸，把守的混混早都跑得不见人影，一织出来之后配合伪装的外表，淡漠地看了一眼可能夺去了无数生命的爆炸，惊讶地张大眼睛，然后跟路人一样，倍感无聊地收回视线。

电子眼在各处转悠着，现在回去不是一个好的选择，在繁华的城区中心，嵌在楼上的LED屏多得让人眼花缭乱，一织隐隐约约看到了左下角的绿色，他戴上辅助眼镜，放大才确定是“安全出口”。

屏幕一转，上面开始播放陆的宣传MV，他的眼镜突然弹出了无数个loading窗口，急促的提示音仿佛耳边有一百只蜜蜂嗡嗡叫着。他连忙摘下眼镜，镜片过了一会变成了雪花屏。冰冷的电子女声告诉他立体伪装程序意外终止，一织变回了原样。

一织跟着标志来到一家甜品店，有着古怪外国口音的金发男人招呼他，“这位先生，您需要点什么？”

店门口的风铃声响起，接着一织听见了陆的声音：

“你好，请问我定做的小熊蛋糕好了吗？”

金发男人炫耀般拿出包装精美的礼盒，金发在灯光下散发着圣洁的光辉：“当然！”

一织出于礼貌对七濑打招呼：“好久不见。”

“你是？”

陆把自己捂得很严实，一双眼睛在大大的镜片后面看到了一织，眨巴了几下，像是接触不良的灯泡闪烁不定。

刹那间，陆疑惑的表情被欣喜取代，眼睛闪闪发亮，扑进一织的怀里：“是一织！”

“啊……是我？”

“嘿嘿~”陆在一织怀里蹭了蹭。

金发男人非常绅士地等待他们叙旧结束：“别忘了蛋糕哦，Riku先生？”

“咦？什么？”

金发男人重复了一遍：“您定做的小熊蛋糕。”

金发男人跟着陆一起傻傻地歪头，陆傻乎乎地说：“你是谁？我没有订过啊？”

金发男人意识到大事不妙，皱起眉头：“What？！”

“他可能记忆有点问题，所以才会忘掉的。”一织解释道。

“Oh……不过钱已经付过了哦，拿好你的东西。”见熟人解释了，金发男人耸耸肩，“我认识一个好医生，如果需要的话我可以介绍给你们哦。”

一织替陆接过礼盒：“之后再说吧，谢谢。”

“Ok~这里有店长做多的小甜点哦，刚失忆要补充一下营养，我去给你们夹几个，稍等~”金发男人抛了一个俏皮的wink。

陆摘下伪装，环顾四周，不安地说：“一织，我们怎么在这里呀？”

“你的记忆有问题，不要紧张。”

“这样啊……”

“恩。”

陆没有戴着那天的Choker，他脱下外套挂在椅背上，抖了抖衣服，有一边略重，不解的陆摸索出里口袋藏着的小笔记本。

“说不定是你为了防止走失写的信息，给我吧，我帮你联络。”

陆看都没看，直接递给一织：“好，等等，我没有走失啊？”

小笔记本没有写联络方式，在这个时代肯在纸上写字的人比熊猫还珍贵，陆的字跟本人一样幼稚可爱，记录了每天大大小小的事，更像是陆个人的随身日记，第一天的日期是……

“你从我们分开后就一直写日记了啊。”

陆的重点跑偏：“什么？我们分开了？为什么？”

“没什么。”

一织继续翻看，很快他翻不动羽毛一样轻的纸张了。

他悄悄抬起头，陆嘴里塞着美味的泡芙，像一只活泼可爱的圆嘟嘟仓鼠。

一织逐字逐句读完记录的内容花了半个多小时，陆吃得饱饱的没事干就盯着一织。认真的高中生最帅气了，眉头微微皱起，浓密的睫毛在紧绷的脸上投下剪影，薄唇严肃地抿着，骨节分明的手捏着脆弱的纸张。他似乎在生气。

一织合上本子，陆还没有问什么，只听一织说：“可以告诉我你的记忆吗？”

“我的记忆？”

“我想知道。”

“难、难道一织忘了吗？！”陆一脸难以置信。

想到陆有疾病的事实，一织安抚道：“请不要激动。”

接下来是死一般的沉默。陆很沮丧地低着头，揪着自己的衣服，一副快哭出来的样子。

“……好吧，这件事以后再说。”一织打算下次趁他记忆混乱说自己是他的医师，这样套话方便多了。

“什么叫以后再说？”

“嘘，声音太大了……”

“一织是坏蛋。”

“好的好的我是大坏蛋。”一织敷衍点头。

“这算什么态度。”

“唉。”

“不要跟老爷爷一样啦！”

“唉——”一织故意拉长了尾音。

陆靠在椅背上嘟囔：“你总是那么气人。”

一织试着给陌生地址写封回信，等待了半天，系统自动妥投无数次后以失败告终，认定该地址无效。不一会，陌生地址又寄给他一封信，一个OK的手势。一织猜测也许是想告诉他们安全了，随后七八封邮件依次塞了进来，“Safe”，“Error”，最后一封是加大加粗的“Warning”。

陆看着一织又在埋头苦思，不好意思去打搅，摸出自己的手机捣鼓着。他的手机不知道什么时候设置的勿扰模式，一解锁就有数百条联络电话提醒，陆点开手机的相册、备忘录、短信，记录的都是工作上的联系，没有关于他个人的信息。又是一通电话过来，来电人的头像是系统自带的卡通兔子，陆的手指在接通键停滞住，一直到呼叫结束都没有按下。在第二通电话呼叫中途，手机没电关机了。

陆透过甜品店的玻璃窗看到午后的市中心，最大的那块荧幕赫然呈现的是他的脸，路过的上班族包上挂着陆的Q版挂坠。

陆握着装满橙汁的玻璃杯，总感觉甜品店的氧气有些稀薄，他的声音如消散在空中的烟雾：“一织，你知道是怎么回事吗，我为什么会在这里？是新的体验节目吗？为什么我一点印象都没有？我想回去了……”

一织冷静地告诉他：“七濑，老实说我也不清楚，但是可以确定的是你的记忆出现了混乱，也许你现在认为的东西是你的错误认知。我会帮助你克服这个问题的。”

陆重复一遍：“记忆出现了问题……”

“是的。”一织说完继续埋头整理邮件。

陆不觉得是他的记忆出现了问题，因为他记得一点，一织在说谎时会用手遮挡住嘴巴，比如现在。

外面飘了几滴雨，大雨很快降临，金发男人将门牌换成“休息中”。

陆情绪低落，闲着的金发男人搬了椅子过来：“不介意我坐在这里吧。”

没有人反对，金发男人将彩色的折纸放在桌上，陆跟着他一起折幸运兔。

店里放着轻松悠扬的轻音乐，傍晚雨停后他们才离开，一织想先去他的公寓看一眼。

街上的人们议论着学校的爆炸，电视插播完这条信息之后，游戏宣传，新电子产品的广告循环播放着，人们还没来得及悲伤就又投入到了虚幻的现实里。

一织查了昨天装上的监控，确定公寓里一切正常才进去。昨天没有倒完的垃圾堆在门口，沙发盖了一层床单遮丑。

窗帘外的霓虹灯光亮度增强，一织迟疑一会，拉开窗帘。在这座城市的每个地方都能看到LED屏幕，廉价的公寓隔音效果差，每天都能听到若有若无的各种声音。

一织拿出一副新的辅助眼镜。那是早已停产的过时用品，本意来帮助人们更好地适应高科技生活，却因为“第二大脑”的面市退出了市场。“第二大脑”原本是为了帮助弱智群体的智商达到正常人的水平，原理与辅助眼镜类似，不过形式上是嵌入人的脑内。在产品推出时有人发现也可以大幅度提高正常人智商，在HRRB公司的努力下，“第二大脑”成本降低数倍，每个普通人都买得起，如今变成了家家必备的辅助用品。

一织无法接受有人对他的脑子动手动脚，在停产前买了一堆过时用品。他把眼镜终端接在电脑上，让陆帮着他将眼镜对准正在播放广告的大屏幕。

电脑显示一切正常。

陆突然说：“啊……是我。”

在LED屏幕出现陆的一瞬间，变换的光线射到眼镜的一瞬间，电脑检测到眼镜实时传输的数据流中有无数二维码弹窗，每一个都是强制性下载，一织自己编写的杀毒程序不停警告漏洞和木马，密密麻麻的弹框似乎要从屏幕里溢出来，机体发烫，不出几分钟，电脑承受不了运转负荷，彻底死机。

夜风从窗外吹进来，让一织无比冷静地提出一个猜测。

伴着飘渺又充满活力的歌声，迷幻的光芒洒向他们，屏幕里七濑陆的笑容徐徐绽放，对一织伸出手。

看到别人的完美演出，作为回报，应该付出与之相配的快乐吧。


	3. Chapter 3

一织被催命般的邮件提示音惊到，这些信件的内容都是一样的，同样一张“Warning”。

他想起正事，草草地拿了几件行李，还没打开门，外面传来一阵警笛声，警车上的特殊标识告诉一织，这是一队仿生人警察。奇怪的是，这些警察没有下车，警车在空地转了一圈，潇洒地开走了。

新信件发过来，是一张得意洋洋的剪刀手，后面接着发了一张田径赛跑的照片，还有一张旅游大巴的车牌号图。

崇拜效率的现代人不喜欢慢悠悠的生活方式，找到的旅游大巴上人不算多，七濑一直在打呵欠，雨滴贴在车窗上，他突然呼唤道：“一织，你看那边的电线……总之它在滴水耶？”

一织望过去，黑色电线分割了阴郁的天空：“是积水落下去吧？”

“是这样吗，总感觉电线也在下雨……啊，没有这种感觉了？”

“有空一定带你去医院。”

陆对医院的第一观感就是医生手里的针筒：“我不要打针。”

“放心，我会让儿科医生多给你糖果的。”

“你说话真让人讨厌！”

“是这样哦。”

一织没有诚意的承认让陆如鲠在喉，陆干脆不理他了，打算把头靠在椅背上闭目养神。

一颗小脑袋从前座冒出来：“你也觉得是电线在下雨吗？”

这名陌生人一头卷翘的黑发，有些挑染成了白色，说话时会露出一颗可爱的小虎牙：“我盯了超——久的，还以为只有我一个人这么觉得呢！”

“果然！”有人认同自己，陆来了精神。

“恩？你的声音好耳熟啊？”

即使口罩让声音变闷，陌生男人还是起了疑心，他的听力一向很好。

陆面红耳赤结结巴巴解释：“哪、哪有，经常有人说我的声音很大众啦！”

“才不是这样，就算戴口罩了我也听的出来喔，你的声音很好听~”他笑着夸赞道。

“真的吗？谢谢你！”

陌生人若有所思盯着他：“哦……果然在哪里听过！”

陆快被这人把家底套出来了，一织忍不住打断他们：“不好意思，请问您还有什么事吗？”

“嘿嘿，我想请这位戴口罩的小孩帮我查一下电线的问题。”陌生人像是没看见一织不善的视线，“恩……其实我怀疑这个东西很久了，而且试探过很多人，大家都不会对电线起疑，更别提看到电线下雨了。”

一织冷冷地回答：“我们拒绝。”

“是这样吗……”陆说了一半，看到一织皱眉盯着他，挠了挠脸，把嘴边的同意咽回去，改口道，“我们拒绝！太危险了！”

“危险？哪里危险了？”

“就是，电线！”

“电线？”

“呃……要是触电会死的，还有水什么的！”

陌生人笑起来，他的声音像是香醇的咖啡豆落进瓷器里响起的清脆乐章：“不会的啦，我只是想要你确认一下哪里在下，我的视力很差。”

一织说：“刚才不是说能看见吗？”

陌生人苦恼起来：“怎么说呢，我的辅助脑出了问题，连带着我的视力也忽好忽坏，所以需要别人协助啦。这位小哥才上高中吧？怎么那么难说话呀~！”

陆指着窗外：“又在滴了。”

在滂泼大雨和阴暗光线中，很难看清一根电线是否在下雨，而陆的声音听起来坚定自信，“好多根……所有电线都在滴。”

陌生人惊奇地瞪大眼睛：“你是怎么分辨出来的？”

陆想了想：“大概是颜色？我也不清楚。”

陌生人连连赞同：“对对对！我也是觉得颜色有问题！”

一织打开刚才收到的新邮件，是一张握手的图片。

这次遇到奇怪的陌生人十有八九也是发信人的计划，综合种种事情来看，邮件的发信人并不会害他，更像是把他推进安全的轨道。莫名其妙的入室盗窃，学校的恐怖爆炸，来到公寓门口却折回的仿生人警察，一织不清楚为什么他会遭受这些，这些事都发生在他遇见七濑陆之后。

一织沉思片刻，最终说道：“我们同意。”

“真的？”

“太好啦！”

陆和陌生人一副自来熟的样子欢呼起来。

陌生人自我介绍道：“好啦，我叫MOMO，你们叫什么呢？”

“七……”

一织捂住陆的嘴巴，这人一开心就得意忘形。他纠正道：“他叫七兔。”

“唔唔唔？！”

“哦哦，好可爱的名字~那这位难说话的高中生呢？”

“难说话还真的抱歉。”一织不悦，他们没必要说出真名，“一狼。”

“兔子和狼？好有趣~！”

MOMO背起包，拉上外套拉链，将衣领竖起来，“跟我来吧。“

他们换乘地铁，MOMO带他们来到一处破旧的商业中心，这里人流量比市中心多了一倍，绝大部分家庭经济情况无法负担得起在市中心消费，这里才是普通人的城市中心。

MOMO打开天台门，指了指天台上空那根电线问：“小兔子，这根有滴水吗？”

“没有。”陆失望地说。

MOMO打算离开了，一织说：“别急。”

青春靓丽的女团MV播放完毕，下一支MV就是七濑陆的。

“……开始了。”

电线落下“雨滴”，大雨逐渐变小，“雨滴”也在随着雨势调整，在放晴之前，MOMO用杯子接下了一点雨。

MOMO凝重地握住水杯，从背包里取出监测仪器，轻车熟路组装起来，将杯子里的液体小心翼翼倒入试剂瓶中，插进监测槽里。平板荧幕显示出令人眼花缭乱的检测过程，陆看不懂上面的文字，去天台呼吸新鲜空气了。

过了十几分钟，答案呈现在MOMO面前。

一织和MOMO惊讶不已，更多的是难以置信，MOMO又重新检查了一遍，结果跟第一次一模一样。一织在旁边一言不发，他跟MOMO一样混乱。

陆趴在天台护栏上往下望，离他们距离较远，MOMO低声问：“他就是‘七濑陆’吧？”

一织反问道：“你的真实身份是？”

MOMO帅气地咧嘴一笑，还抛了一个wink，回答在一织的几个预想之中：“Spy，不是这里的。”

“你认识一个发邮件只发图片的人吗？”

“还有这种奇怪的人吗，不认识耶，这种人没朋友吧。”MOMO摇摇头，“你呢？”

一织诚实回答：“普通的男子高中生。”

“啊？不会吧，那你怎么会跟他扯上关系啊？我不信喔！”

“你怎么想跟我没关系。”

一织选择信任发信人的指引，他说出了自己发现光线里藏着的问题。

MOMO第一次听说，他的辅助脑坏掉之后一直懒得去修理，一部分的功能损失让他看到了另类的雨滴，光线的事他从没发现过。

“所以……这些现象只会在播放‘七濑陆’相关视频播放的时候发生。”MOMO望向陆的背影，“可是他怎么看都是小兔子吧？对吧对吧？”

一织不知道在点头附和MOMO哪里的观点：“他是挺傻的。”

“难道是被利用了？目的会是什么呢？”MOMO思索着。

一织忽然想到了什么，打开自己的折叠平板，调出了最近的财务报表：“果然。”

他指给MOMO看，最近几个月这座城市的GDP呈现惊人的上升，娱乐业病态发展导致的收入负增长扳回正数并且数值颇大，其中HRRB公司的增长额度甩开其他公司一大截。

MOMO调查了很多关于HRRB公司的事，创办了数十年的大企业，涉及领域广泛，娱乐业是其中一支副业，更注重于开发高新科技，曾经因为垄断问题打过官司。这座城市是HRRB公司的老家，其主公司就设立在市中心繁华地带。

“HRRB他们是想捞一笔大的？但是小兔子实力不差啊，为什么要使出这么卑劣的手段呢？”

一织说得轻松：“这就要交给特工先生了。”

“唔……唔唔……不行啦！MOMO想不出来！”MOMO揉揉自己的脸，掏出手机按下拨出键，“呼叫万能的达令！”

在MOMO跟他“万能的达令”肉麻了半小时后，终于提到了正事。

陆嚼着买回来的丸子坐在楼梯口，一织被他塞了一口章鱼烧，烫得不停给嘴巴扇风。

MOMO对着手机mua了一口，转身说，“达令开车来接我们啦！”

一织给陆擦干净嘴角的碎屑，在出口处给陆戴上口罩。楼下停靠了一辆家用轿车，驾驶座上是一名留着长发的男子，MOMO介绍他的名字：千。

千在车上打趣说：“现在高中生谈恋爱可真早呢。”

“千也看出来了呀~！我早就觉得他们交往了！”

一织义正言辞：“并没有！”

千继续跟MOMO说：“高中生的恋爱是酸酸甜甜的呢。”

“高中生眼中的恋爱大概是入口就化的棉花糖吧，好羡慕哦。”

千温柔的哄道：“MOMO，你已经是大人了哦。”

“我真的好想再回一次高中时代嘛~”

“请等等，你们对高中生有什么误解？”

MOMO捧着脸说：“那恋爱像什么？我高中都没有想过这些事呢。”

“我并不想说这种问题，我们只是偶然遇见的人。”

千笑了一声：“真是的，连棉花糖都不敢吃吗。”

“都说了恋爱不是棉花糖。”

“喔？那是什么？”

一织顿住：“……唔。”

陆兴致冲冲地举手，“我知道我知道！一织给我说过喔！是春天的兔子！”

MOMO嬉笑着调侃：“真是青春呀高中生~”

“我没有说过！”

可一织无法反驳陆的说法，那确实是他认为的形容。一织甚至怀疑是不是自己记忆出了问题，在他的印象里，他从来没有告诉过任何人关于春天兔子的想法。

千和MOMO把他们安顿在一处安全屋，楼下刚好就是以前去过的甜品店，金发男人看到熟客后顺便送给一织和陆一些小蛋糕。

“春天的兔子……嘿嘿。”陆坐在甜品店二楼傻笑着，拉下的百叶窗挡住了外面少有的阳光。

一织冷冷地说：“傻笑会让人变笨的。”

“无论什么时候想起来，‘春天的兔子’都好可爱喔！”

“我都说了是你记忆……算了，也可能是我出现问题了，说不定在你成为明星前我们在学校见过。”

突然有一封新邮件的提示声，陆早都想说了：“一织你每天都收到好多邮件啊，高中生有那么忙吗？”

闷闷不乐的陆孩子气地皱起眉头瞪着他，让一织觉得自己做错了什么事。一织无奈地叹气，反正邮件发过来的图陆也看不懂，也不是不能让他看。

一织把平板放在桌面上，当着陆的面点开了图片：一片雪花在忧郁蓝色背景下显得更加晶莹剔透。

“看吧，只是垃圾讯息罢了。”

陆咬着吸管疑惑地说：“好奇怪啊，为什么是七个角的雪花？”

“谁知道呢。”十七岁的一织说。

一织还在查HRRB公司的事，他刚才好不容易在学校图书馆找到别人捐赠的孤本，检索词像被人为编改过，都是与HRRB毫不相关的标签，阅览量只有可怜的个位数。

文档上记载着：“娱乐业起家HRRB公司全称至今没有一个准确的定论，这似乎跟奇怪的单词选取与缩写有关，但是笔者从旧书店的杂志中获得了比较可信的信息……”

一织惊愕失色，那行字像是死亡宣告，重重地锤在一织的心上，让一织的心跳暂停了几秒：“HRRB，全称HaruRabbit，意为‘春天的兔子’，创始人将他对爱情的形容作为公司名称。”

又有一封邮件发过来，这次的图片是一只哭泣的粉色垂耳兔表情。


	4. Chapter 4

> 他与我谈论到永恒。
> 
> 他是喝醉了吧。喝完之后就松开手，让酒杯砸到地上碎掉，我被他吓了一跳。他看出我的不安，哄了我好长时间，再也没有问过我这件事。
> 
> 他每天忙得不见踪影，不停奔波于各个城市，闲下来会抱着小熊布偶给我讲睡前故事，实在是太羞耻了！他都没觉得吗？！
> 
> 但是他的声音很好听，像是带着安眠香味的樱花，轻飘飘地落下，要是没有他的声音我大概不会睡得如此安稳。他昨晚给我讲《穿靴子的猫》，他的声音变得苦涩起来，带着呜咽，令人难过。可是这则故事有什么悲伤的地方呢？我想不明白，又不好开口，揉了揉他的头发当做安慰。原来他是个爱哭鬼，哼哼，被我发现了吧！听说他明天要飞去另一个国家工作，真是个大忙人……不过我自由啦！晚上偷偷看书也没人骂我了！
> 
> 话说回来，我为什么会写日记呢……我想不出理由唉？只是想悄悄记录一点属于自己的东西吧？大概是这样。

HRRB公司没有派人出来找陆，像是陆没有失踪过。新歌发布那天，带有年代感的MV呈现在人们面前。MV里取材的背景是拔地而起的高楼大厦，错落有致的居民区，没有装上炫目的霓虹灯，像是拂开了水面艳丽的花瓣，MV里的一切都是那么干净简约，路人们也没有装上花里胡哨的高科技产品。

清澈的嗓音一如既往，在MV的最后，他手里拽着橘红色的气球，消失在水幕后。

陆对此一点印象都没有，两名特工先生神出鬼没，压根没管过他们。他们每天给金发男人Nagi的甜品店帮帮忙打打下手，一织更像老爷爷了，整天都在严肃思考着什么，陆拽他起来都费了老大的功夫。

“你是不愿意去散步的柴犬吗！”

“那就放开我。”

“再这样下去你会憋坏的！”陆问过好几次，一织一个字都不肯告诉他。

一织整理好被拽皱的衣服：“这次是买什么，不是可以直接让货品送到店里吗？”

“好像是网上订不到，是手工做的雕花餐盘哦。”

即使是现在也有很多手工人不依赖科技，亲手做出象征传承的手工艺作品。一织温柔地拿走陆摊在空中的电子地图，在陆开口前把地图倒过来，拿反地图的陆老老实实闭嘴。

“新歌很好听。”一织冷不丁说。

“谢谢？虽然我不记得。”陆照着刚才听到的旋律哼唱了几句，记忆被歌唤醒了，他回忆起来这首歌的旋律。也许他的记忆真的如一织所说出现了问题吧。

等候多时的老爷爷突然眯起眼睛，推了推老花镜，盯着一织看了会，随后把餐盘装在纸袋里递给他们。

“一织，你看这个盘子好可爱喔！上面有三只抱在一起的兔子！”陆惊讶地说。

“七濑，请冷静一下，不要整天一惊一乍。”

“我才没有！”

老爷爷“咦”了一声，再次打量起他们。

一织问：“请问还有什么事吗？”

“和泉一织？”

“是的？”

驼着背的糊涂老板拿过三只小兔子的餐盘塞进纸袋里嘟囔着：“我差点忘了。”

“一织，我们有兔子了！”陆兴奋地不断想把盘子取出来看，被一织打了手后就安分了。

天空落下了毛毛细雨，一织给他们撑开伞，挡住了混有毒物的雨。MOMO检测了很多次，依靠他们现有的信息库无法给“雨滴”命名，他们无法忽视其中混有致幻毒物的事实。

回来后一织跟陆的脑袋凑在一起，点开了新的广告视频。

“哇，是罗普酱！好可爱！”

一织有点不高兴：“错了，那是咪咪酱。你有没有认真看介绍？”

“一织记得好清楚啊？你该不会真的喜欢兔耳Friends吧？”

“没有！你上次走的时候我还偷偷给你塞了一个罗普酱玩偶，因为不能浪费赠品就顺手送给你了。”

“有吗？”

“一看你就不记得了，真是浪费，再也不给你了。”

“你明明收集了好多还说不喜欢，什么便利店的贴纸，活动送的手机壳，我记得你还拉着我去主题餐厅，就是为了限量版的餐垫！”

“我不记得了，记忆混乱的人在说什么话呢？”

陆还嘴道：“那也是记忆啊！可能只是时间记错了！”

“唉。”

“你又叹气了，老爷爷一织。”

一织不理小学生七濑，点开邮件，未知的发件人这次发了一张地图，有一处地方用红圈圈起来，大意是让他们往这里走，下面又有一张图，是以前发过的握手照片。

一织联系到了千和MOMO，将事情简单地交代一遍，他们一起来到目的地。陆才知道有这么一个秘密人士存在，就像是灯塔指引迷路船舶一样。

MOMO倒是没有计较自己被发信人算计进来，他得到了非常重要的情报。他给一织和陆一人一把手枪防身，一织把陆的手枪换成匕首，结果担心陆玩着玩着把自己割了，连匕首都不想给。三个人都在反对他的过度保护，陆一副“我很厉害”的样子更是不可理喻，有够可笑的。七濑跟匕首跟坏人，受伤的只会是七濑吧，这么简单的道理他们怎么就不懂呢？

千边看资料边说：“这里是以前的仿生人工厂啊，破产之后也没人管，真是凄凉。”

MOMO问：“那个发件人有发公司内的地图吗？这么大的地方……”

未知发信人像是知道他们的困扰，又发来一封公司平面图，他们要去的地方是顶楼的隐藏房间，一些公司会开设专门的房间来存放重要资料或者干些情色交易。

MOMO轻松破解了隐藏房间的开门密码，房子里是一排排书柜，上面积了厚厚一层灰。

“也没有说什么东西……要找什么呢？”

陆戴着口罩防尘，活泼的声音听起来闷闷的：“是不是动了一本书就会出现暗道的那种！”

“不太可能，邮件上没有说。”

“也对喔，究竟会是谁呢，好厉害，连遇见特工先生们都算到了。”

陆拉开书桌的抽屉，里面有一个装有纸条的小瓶子，还有一部旧手机，电量早都耗尽。书柜上都是无关紧要的东西，发信人大概是想让他们拿到手机和瓶子吧。MOMO抽出瓶子里的纸条，上面写了一串英文字母。

MOMO和千还想继续调查这家废弃的工厂，一织和陆就先去旧货市场买老式充电器。

最近都是晴天，人们的心情因为天气变好了不少，走在路上随处听得见别人议论七濑陆新MV的事。

听到别人夸赞自己，陆脸颊红扑扑的，不好意思地往下拉了拉帽子。

“他们在说你的歌很好听哦，大明星。”一织凑到陆的耳边说。

陆捂着耳朵跳开，瞪着一织：“你干嘛啦！”

“阐述事实。”

“真的吗？可是我不觉得那是我唱的，虽然旋律很熟悉……”陆望向街道路口的那面LED屏，看着屏幕里的自己，无比迷茫地说。

雨变凶了，一下一下打在伞上，拥挤的人群让他们寸步难行，伞面不断被碰撞着。天空中闪烁着飞机的红灯，抱怨连天的鼎沸人声跟路边熟食摊冒着的蒸汽一起上升到晦涩的天空，逐渐消失不见，没有人听见邮件的提示声。

一枚子弹穿过人群冲着一织的太阳穴飞来，一织的安全手环骤然加大重力，让一织不得不蹲下来，堪堪躲过致命一击，伞在地上弹了几下，子弹没入路边摆放的罐装饮料，随着“噗”地一声，可乐四溅出来，洒在地上跟雨水混合。

安全手环因为运转过载而损坏，一织闻到一股电路烧灼的糊味。陆看见了那枚子弹，他还没有来得及进入茫然和惊恐，第六感让他拉过站起来的一织，只见一柄匕首从人群中露出来，想要刺中一织的腹部。

行人们匆忙的脚步不曾停歇，那柄匕首消失不见，他们还没有找到行凶者。

头顶传来“嗡嗡”的声音，几架巴掌大的迷你歼灭机盘旋着，它们一炮可以轰死一头大象。布满城市的立体影像此时发挥了作用，在四处显示“禁止通行”的警告，执勤的仿生人警察正在将滞留的人们赶走。

一织伏在货摊后，又是一枚子弹射过来，在他的眼前飞行，射到了满是涂鸦的墙上。

这枚子弹仿佛在告诉他们狩猎者的游刃有余。街上的人被清理一空，一织和陆没有从货摊后出来。一织还没有意识到，在他自己都没有反应过来的时候，他无比自然将陆紧紧地护在怀里。

穿着特警制服的男人优雅地端着狙击枪，柔顺的白发泛着些许紫色，湿漉漉的发梢滴着雨水。他旁边的男人穿着便服，撑着印有国王布丁的伞，蓝色卫衣帽子有一对可爱的耳朵，嘴里叼着一根棒棒糖。

“环，要是他们突然反抗伤到一般民众就不好了，狙击是最保险的方法。”

“So酱就是死脑筋，我都说了他们不会反抗的啊！”环再次不情愿地解释，防止壮五又在报告书上一五一十写清自己的看法让他被扣工资，“再说了，那个人不是让我们活捉吗？”

“是这样没错……”壮五苦恼地说，“但是只要活捉一人，另一个怎样都无所谓吧，都带回去就行了。”

“那你安安静静换个地方狙击不就好了吗？抓人的事交给我不就好了？”

“其实我想试试冲锋狙……”壮五更换了弹夹，他的速度是1.3秒。那把冰冷漆黑的自制狙击枪是他的老朋友，他曾经用这把枪狙击了邻国翻手为云覆手为雨的商业大亨。壮五只要一摸到武器，眼神就会变得狂热起来，他骨子里渴望着暴力与鲜血，岁月静好的特警生活让他都快生锈了。

环缩着肩膀小声嘀咕：“绝对不能惹这个人生气啊。”

壮五疑惑地问：“你有说什么吗？”

“不！没什么！”环连连摇头捂住嘴，他刚才差点脱口而出一句“杀人狂”。

壮五和环一起行动起来。环的奔跑速度比壮五快，擅长近身搏击，眨眼间逼近了小货摊，一织拽起陆跑向转角的巷子，壮五的准镜对准了一织，可他没来得及扣下扳机，他的狙击枪结结实实吃了一枚子弹。

壮五不悦地眯起眼睛，开枪的长发男人悠然吹了一口枪口冒的烟，仿佛在自家后院散步，开口挑衅道：“这就是特警吗？”

MOMO从二楼阳台跳下来，随手甩了几柄小刀擦过环的脸颊，环不得不先对付这名不速之客。MOMO戴上了荧粉色护目镜，通过其辅助测算环下一步动作，弥补了体能上的差距，同时对一织他们说：“找个地方躲起来。”

空中呈现出一片电子屏幕，千随手划了几下，最有威慑力的迷你歼灭机停止工作砸到地上，仿生人警察们强制进入待机状态。

壮五掏出布满花纹的大马士革军刀，刀身闪着寒光，朝着千攻去，每一个角度都是冲着人体最脆弱的地方。

“哦呀？”

千不在意这名特警是不是他的敌人，他不得不承认这名特警是个战斗上的天才。他还以为这名狙击手的近身攻击只能算中上，没想到刀刀致命，每一刀都有磅礴的力道，面对千的未知攻击体系处理得游刃有余，在实战中更是逐渐将千的东西转变成为自己的知识。

但是千更胜一筹，他是佣兵界的绝对王者，要不是百当上了特工，他才不会被那群人招安。

壮五缺乏大量的实战经验，千将匕首甩到与壮五相反的方向，同时赤手与壮五缠斗，那把匕首直直刺向MOMO。MOMO跳起来，顺着刀柄脚腕用力，像是在跳街舞一样，接住匕首的脚腕在空中划出潇洒的圆弧，匕首转了一个方向朝着壮五的太阳穴飞去。

千轻轻推开壮五，匕首刺穿冰冷的雨滴，削过壮五几缕飞舞的刘海，“你输了，我们一开始就是2V2哦。”

“达令好帅~~~”MOMO欢呼着，手上动作不慢，忘记带辅助工具的环逐渐吃力起来。

“MOMO……这种话我是不会听腻的哦。”

“MOMO也不会说腻的！”

“时间快到了，我们走吧。”千骇入仿生人警察的时间只有十分钟。

“了解啦！”MOMO从衣服里掏出喷雾，在环不解的目光下摇了摇，“噗呲”一下喷在环的脸上，“MOMO秘制睡眠喷雾！睡上一周都没问题~！”

自尊甚高的壮五目送着他们离开，把昏睡的环搬进警车里。过了会仿生人警察恢复工作，对着雨幕里空无一人的街道茫然失措。

壮五听着滂沱大雨砸在地上的愤怒响声，紧握着那把坏掉的狙击枪，深吸一口冷气，淡淡地说：“任务失败。”


	5. Chapter 5

二阶堂大和安慰他的朋友：“一次的失败是常事，不要太在意了，还会有新的任务。”

喝醉的壮五捧着酒杯，含糊不清地说：“窝打布过他……嗝。”

“打击也太大了吧……不过也对啦，你在军校都没有对手的。”

壮五又闷了一口烈酒，大和好后悔自己没有拦下想要多赚一笔的调酒师。

壮五笑起来，脸颊泛着酡红，完全忘了他旁边还坐着担心他喝高了找不着北的环，毫无遮拦地说出了环的痛处：“不过啊，环他被防狼喷雾给打败了，哈哈哈……哇！好痛！谁在打我？！”

环为自己辩解：“不是防狼喷雾！是秘制的睡眠喷雾！”

“哥觉得都一样啦……”

“不一样！”

“好吧好吧。”大和认输，“环啊，酒吧不让未成年进来的，你快出去。”

“出去干嘛？你们这两个大人喝高了就变成没用的大人了，我得看着你们。”

“也不用这么说吧，哥伤心了哦？！”

“环好暴力喔。”现在的壮五没有日常里飒爽英俊，醉成了五六岁的稚嫩小孩，还想嘀咕环的坏话，又被环打了一下。

“好——痛——！大和さん也说一下环嘛！”

“哥就算了吧，你们这些未成年小鬼没有一个省心的。”大和推推眼镜，“环，你跟‘一织’年龄相近，有没有看出什么端倪？”

“什么意思？不懂唉？”

“就是有没有看出‘一织’有什么特点吗？”

“哦哦哦，你说这个啊！好冷静的人啊，都没有被吓到腿软。”

“然后呢？”

“什么然后，没有了啊？最先见到‘一织’的不是你吗？”

“但是哥感受不出来，就说了一句‘小鬼’。”

环惊讶地笑出来：“哈哈哈，你说‘小鬼’了吗？我下次也要说！”

“他们不是一个人，只能过过嘴瘾，但确实挺爽的。来，给你牛奶。”

“……我要喝酒！”

大和夸张地大喊道：“酒保先生！这里有未成年借着自己早熟的帅脸混进来了——”

环连忙制止：“啊啊啊啊牛奶就挺好的！”

壮五举着酒杯，笑容满面：“再来一杯Vodka！”

壮五一左一右传来两声惊呼：“别给他倒！”

“对了，那你们之后还会派人做这个任务吗？”

“会，局长发了好——大的火！”

“我知道！因为环被防狼喷雾放倒啦！哈哈！”

“So酱不要再说话了！”恼羞成怒的环捂住壮五的嘴，“再说我也有立功的！”

“啊唔唔唔唔！！”

“你们也不容易啊。不过是输给那两个人，也情有可原……”

“我听说大和哥认识那个叫‘千’的人？”

“有吗？我不记得了。”大和故作惊讶，“到底是谁传出来的谣言，我一个工程师怎么会认识特工呢？”

“三月月给我说过大和哥说话没有一句可信的，你不要想骗我！”

大和转移话题：“你最近见三月了吗？”

“没有，你们一进HRRB就忙的见不到人，我这是几个月来还是第一次见你。”

“这样啊，三月的甜品店不知道被Nagi打理得怎么样了，有空一起去看看吧。还是你们去抓‘一织’他们吗？”

“不是，但So酱不肯放弃要我们再过去一趟。局里好像还调动了其他仿生人，我对那些机器真的一点好感都没有！冷冰冰的！”

“那就要再商量时间了啊。”

“我超想吃三月月做的甜品——”环喝了一口牛奶，舌尖的甜味让他更想念美味的糕点。

这就难办了。大和晃了晃酒杯，里面化掉的冰块在漩涡里随波逐流。

HRRB的掌权人不知道怎么了，推翻了原定一个月的考察计划，才出差了一周不到就返航回来。听说还是相当暴怒的状态，难道被他发现了？

在门口等待的保镖朝他颔首示意，大和跟环把烂醉的壮五按在车上，两人心里都在痛骂财迷的调酒师。

保镖在前面开车，他们三个坐在宽敞的后车厢。

“我有点想吐……”

壮五这句话就像恶魔的低语，吓到了昏昏欲睡的环。环连忙让保镖停车，大和在混乱中将重要信息发送给三月。

***

Nagi为了安抚遇袭的两个人，调制了可尔必思苏打，陆好奇地舔了一口，称赞道：“好喝！”

他们还没有调查出来一织为什么会被盯上，Nagi在警局里的熟人悄悄告诉Nagi是因为一织有拐卖人口的嫌疑。

“我拐卖他？他？”一织本人都一脸难以置信，还有点嫌弃。

“怎、怎么了，为什么你说得仿佛我不值得拐卖一样？”

一织鄙夷：“你哪里值得拐卖了。”

“我可是明星！”陆假咳一声，挺挺小胸脯自己夸自己，“我价值可高了！可会唱歌了！”

一织冷漠地说：“哦。”

Nagi抱着一个大箱子，把里面的危险品拿出来：“这个东西可以判断己方之外热源黏在敌人身上，按钮在这里，按下就可以0延迟爆炸；这是追踪弹，启用链接到这个腕表里了，用的时候按这里就会出现虚拟平面方便操作……”

一织和陆目瞪口呆听完一长串解释，他们第一次接触到这种东西，没人伸出手碰这些危险品。

Nagi豪爽地说：“就是这么多，都给你们用！”

“这……”

“Oh！来客人了！我先走了！”

“等等……”

MOMO玩着电子桌面上的俄罗斯方块，千悠闲地喝了一口下午茶：“你们就拿上用吧，总会有派上用场的那一天。”

一织发自内心说：“我倒是希望不会有那一天的到来。”

MOMO在桌子上点了点，面前浮现出一块实时监控屏幕，空中有几台迷你歼灭机被他捕捉到了。

千在自己的电脑上敲击，失望地说：“他们程序升级了，我一时半会骇入不了。”

“为什么会找上门来？”MOMO自认为他处理得滴水不漏，途经的监控他都篡改了，伪装影像一直在用，安全屋也设置了防探测的磁场。

千指着MOMO别在衣领上的荧粉色护目镜：“MOMO，你的护目镜黏上了什么？”

“恩？”

MOMO将护目镜对准阳光，上下改变位置，终于发现了一片迷彩贴纸。

“是那个时候吧……”MOMO撕下贴纸，伪装成荧粉色的纸倏然变成肤色，“挺厉害的嘛。”

陆知道那一架小小的歼灭机的杀伤力，这些小玩意在预备阶段结束后进入了迷彩伪装模式，消失在陆的视线里。

午后的甜品店客人越来越多，有穿着整齐的上班族，流里流气的少年，端庄得体的淑女，懵懂无知的小孩……

陆拉开一点百叶窗，那辆一织数不清多少个零的高级轿车停在门口，车窗缓缓拉下来，陆呼吸一滞。

“你要下楼吗？”

“……恩。”

MOMO说：“我觉得他们不会伤害到一般人。”

千摇摇头：“MOMO，那只是我们国家的事，这里不一样，就算伤到了人类也会被说成是仿生人。”

成为突破点的MOMO懊恼地皱起眉，他第一次被人摆了一道。

陆摸着百叶窗被阳光晒热的扇叶：“我先回去一趟。”

一织严肃地说：“你不能回去。”

“……一织为什么要带着我走？你会遇到危险……如果是这样我回去好了，我们还会再见的啦！”

一织不知道该怎么给他解释，他有一万种理由可以糊弄过去，但话到嘴边化成了生硬的命令。

“跟我待在一起。”

陆一直等着这句话。他心里哪都不想去，这里对他而言是陌生的世界，在这场不会醒来的、荒诞又疯狂的梦里，他只认识一织。

“可是他们会伤害到你。”

“这一点无所谓。”

“为什么？”

一织摸到藏在兜里的小笔记本，一言不发。他也在问自己，为什么呢？他才跟七濑陆认识多久就遇到了那么多危险？在见到陆之前他的生活一帆风顺，却也空虚无比。他像是被唤醒了什么，刻在骨子里的东西逐渐苏醒了，讲求逻辑的他不顾一切冲进这片淤泥中是为什么呢？他犹豫了。

许久没有联系的未知发信人给一织发了一封邮件：黑底红字的“RUN”。

“我还会回来的啦！”陆挥挥手，千和MOMO也向这位忙碌的大明星道别。

楼下的男人他穿着剪裁得体的西服，一边头发优雅地梳成干练清爽的斜背头，几缕俏皮的发丝垂下来，让男人冷峻的侧脸可爱起来。他看见了下楼的陆，露出欣慰的笑。

陆握着手机，指尖恋恋不舍离开了木质扶梯。

男人在手机上输入了一串密码，陆难过地闭上闪烁不定的眼睛昏睡过去。男人接住了陆，助理帮他拿着小熊蛋糕，为他推开了门，清脆的风铃声“叮铃叮铃”，帮他们道了别。

楼上的三人通过监控看到了店里的事，MOMO和千看到来人镇定自若，像是早就知道。

最惊讶的还数一织，因为那名穿西装的男人根本就是翻版的他！

***

大和的研究方向刁钻又古怪，这跟他当年进修时偏激的报复心理有关。他从来没有想过自己会被HRRB公司录用，他认为这其中一半是托了三月的福。三月一直供职于HRRB高层，在此之外依自己的兴趣开了一家甜品店，大多交给了归国的Nagi打理。

事实上，HRRB也需要大和的一份力量。现在越来越多的仿生人独立于固有程序，衍生出自己的思维，他们需要大和对仿生人管制约束的知识，说直白点，他们需要大和摧毁仿生人有关“自我”的思考。

不过这次不一样，大和要去消除一名仿生人的记忆。

被强制进入休眠状态的仿生人安安静静躺在工作台上，大和看着仿生人的脸在心里说，原来如此。

风靡大街小巷的明星原来是被制造出来的仿生人，那这就可以解释得通为什么人气会那么高了，按照以前明星的模板，综合起来制造一名完美的偶像仿生人轻而易举。

大和翻阅一旁摆放的资料，他没看几眼就命令助手跟他工作。之后，再次启动的仿生人跟以前别无二致，被其他保镖带走了。

他在门口见到了趴在栏杆上的三月，三月问他：“还顺利吗？”

“你对哥多一点信任行吗，这么简单的事轻而易举啦。”

三月失望地说：“这样啊。”

“你好像很期待我的失败？看我被扣工资你很开心吗？”

三月耸耸肩：“还是会开心的吧？”

没过多久，大和一次又一次切除了这名仿生人的记忆，熟练到不需要助手，他逐渐发现了这件事的古怪之处。

这名仿生人一次又一次固执地想要回忆起奇怪的事物，仿佛坚信着某种事物的存在。仿生人会有如此坚不可摧的信念吗？

为了防止这件事再次发生，仿生人的脖子佩戴上拘束器，只要有异常立马可以发出警报，并熄灭仿生人的能源让仿生人还原到佩戴那天的状态。三月让大和把拘束器背地里改造成温和无害的药类注入，大和在这之后见到了与某个人长相一模一样的家伙。

大和耳边的电子女声提醒他仿生人的异常举动，仿生人跑了出来，大和坏心眼地干扰了HRRB的保镖们。

大和猜测这名仿生人的记忆混乱与那个人有关。因为在见到“那个人”的瞬间，无所事事的仿生人焕发出生命的活力，一直以来的迷惘像流星一闪而逝，橙红色的眼睛露出了欣喜，笑容在他的脸上绽放。

那就是他坚信的事物吗？

大和没有再次进行记忆操作，他遣送走了助手，悄悄启动了这名仿生人。

仿生人眨眨眼睛，礼貌地说：“你好？”

“你好呀~”

仿生人迷茫地左右环顾：“呃……恩，请问这里是哪里？”

“工作间。”

“工作间？”

大和掏出扳手吓唬道：“用来把你脑子里想的东西打乱，重新编排一遍，超疼的。”

仿生人露出毛骨悚然的表情，连连后退，贴到瓷白色的墙上：“咦？我！？你、你你……你要对我的脑子做什么！我会报警的哦！”

“警察才不会管仿生人呢。”

“你在说什么，我是人类啊。”

仿生人奇怪地看着大和，不解地皱着眉，天真无邪的眼睛仿佛在质问着大和的谎言，让大和莫名生出罪恶感，他输入密码，让仿生人再次陷入休眠。

紧闭的门“滴”的一声被打开，三月在门口问：“大叔，工作顺利吗？”

大和叹气：“你早都知道的对吧？”

“……来看看他的记忆。”三月在键盘上敲打，利用自己手里最高的权限读取了仿生人目前的记忆。

电子屏幕上开始放映荒诞的记忆，大和在沉默中看完，再一次重新打量这名仿生人。

三月支着额头，疲惫不堪地说：“帮帮我们吧。”

我能帮什么呢？我们什么都改变不了不是吗？

看完记忆的大和没有说出令人绝望的事实，他对他的好友改口道：“好啊。”

***

> 今天又有一堆人围着我检查，他说我的身体不好。

> 我下意识想反抗，又不知道为什么，最后干脆盯着小熊玩偶发呆。我总是不知道自己为什么要想着与他的意愿相反的事，难道他做的事情都是错误的吗。

> 咦？这个本子写的东西我怎么看不懂，可是看笔迹是我写的？！我在做梦吗？

> 对了！我见到一织的罗普兔子了！难道我的梦里也有他吗？我去找他啦！嘿嘿~

……

> 我有梦游的习惯吗？好奇怪？？？

> 不过原来一织喜欢罗普吗？不仅爱哭还喜欢小兔子，真是个幼稚的人！

> 笔记本里都是我的字迹但是我一个都看不懂？？？完了，这事被一织知道他又要骂我笨了！

> 吓死我了，刚才有人进来了，他们好恐怖啊！给我脑袋上贴好多磁片，是外星人！还好我学过表演，非常冷静地等他们检查完，窝被歪星仁抓住了！

> 然后我去探险了，这里太厉害了！看到一织了，他看起来有点不同？该怎么形容呢……想不出来，总之更讨厌了！这个本子绝对不能被一织看到……我会被骂一年的！！！

> 检查完了，他们说我没有梦游的症状，一织也搬过来守在我房间里，写个日记好困难……我现在躲在厕所里写下这段话，为什么我要说一织讨厌……绝对不能被一织看到！

……………

……

> 好痛苦。


	6. Chapter 6

这架飞机在异国停留了快一星期，一小时前被暴怒的掌权人命令升上空中，以最快的速度飞回去。

他突然发现了一直使用的手机里有窃听程序，窃听程序做得简陋幼稚，要不是他不关注手机里消遣用的游戏，这种东西早都被发现了。他轻而易举就找到了源头：HRRB公司中央电脑。他本以为按照程序制作者的水平，他可以很快剔除中央电脑的蠕虫，但是他无论怎么操作，蠕虫病毒都像是与中央电脑融为一体不可分离，他束手无策，一气之下限制了中央电脑的权限。

他本想看看按照行程拍摄的MV，他设计了这支MV的一切，本意想将科技电子的潮流感呈现出来，他认为那个人与这种风格结合会给人耳目一新的感觉。

可是他却看见了不知道多少年前的MV，他都能画出来里面的场景，能对歌词倒背如流。可是这支MV为什么会出现在数十年后的今天呢？他明明消除了网络里有关那个人的一切，跨越了时间的洪流还能被数据记住的东西到底是谁保留下来了呢？

逆鳞被触碰的人望向窗外的夕阳，稀薄的暮光落在他墨蓝色的发上，他疲惫地合上眼睛，哼着记忆里的旋律，想做一场不会醒来的梦，梦里也许有一只笨拙的羊。

他无比庆幸自己火急火燎地赶回来了，他不仅发现通讯设备和公司里的仿生人被蠕虫感染，让他不知道那个人走丢的事实，而且还顺藤摸瓜发现了好东西。

他权衡之下关掉了中央电脑，连接电脑的巨大屏幕闪烁几下变成黑屏，“蠕虫”在最后几秒控制中央电脑发送出一封邮件。

***

陆的突然晕倒让一织吓了一跳，万幸的是陆没有脸着地，保护了偶像用来吃饭的脸。

一织问出了最想知道的事：“那个人是？”

“他啊，HRRB的掌权人。”千轻描淡写地说，“不过跟你长得一样呢，真是巧啊。”

一织不想被他糊弄过去，态度强硬地重复了一遍：“他到底是谁？“

MOMO说：“你的双胞胎兄弟？大概？”

“请不要开玩笑。”

“别这么看着我们，高中生，那张脸我们也只限于见过的程度。”千解释道，“动用了一点手段才知道公司的BOSS长那样，见到你我们也很惊讶。”

“调查雨水的时候呢？”一织怀疑他们是不是早就盯上了。

千平淡地否定了阴谋论：“那个啊，是MOMO想出去玩而已。”

“不过也被发信人算到了。”MOMO感叹。

千眯起眼睛温柔地笑着说：“真是有趣，希望发信人早点出现在我面前，我一定得问问为什么要算计MOMO呢。”

“达令这样也好帅气！”

一织在他们肉麻之中想起来正事：“刚才邮件发送过来，让我们快点离开。”

千懒散地支起脸，全然没有一丝紧张感：“杀伤性武器都撤走了，看来只是逼陆出去。不过位置暴露后只能走了吧。”

“虽然还有很多地方不明白，不过谢谢你们。”一织坐回椅子，面前放着小巧可爱的蛋糕，他慢条斯理握住餐叉。

“你不走吗？”

“我想不到离开的理由。”

“那祝你好运。”千毫不在意。

MOMO欲言又止：“你是在等他回来吗？”

雨滴打在玻璃窗上，刚才晴空万里的天空爬满了乌云，风也大了，将外面的小彩灯吹得歪歪扭扭。

“不知道。”

千将电脑收起来，穿上外套，从柜台上拿起伞，提醒MOMO：“‘BOSS’回来了，那才是我们的任务目标哦。”

MOMO和千走了一个小时后，外面变成了倾盆暴雨。等到关店时，仿生人警察们才姗姗来迟，就像是给了一织足够的逃跑时间。

公事公办的仿生人警察刚接到命令，要将这名高中生平安无事地带回局里。这些仿生人从不过问罪行，不思考职责之外的事，会有人类判断是非道德。

仿生人……

警察们将一织围住，一织还沉浸在自己的思索中。

***

“他曾经是人类。”

大和能记得三月百感交集的语气。三月的记忆不会褪色，在这个无法改变的故事里，三月扮演着一名旁观者。

在数十年前，也许是更早的时候，有一名红透半边天的歌星，创造了太多让同时代乃至现代明星望不可即的成就，这样的一个人在某天雇佣了一名仿生人。当时仿生人的技术刚兴起，仿生人公司不放过大歌星的热度，做出了一名据说是“完美”的仿生人大肆宣传。

这名仿生人由当时最顶尖的科技制造，那时法律道德并没有对仿生人制造做出明确的限制，在制造之初，公司全然没有将伦理道德考虑进来，让其与真正的人类别无二致，不管是身体还是思想。在这名仿生人之前，他们还制造了同类型的仿生人作为模范样本，由于成本太高，这种仿生人只制造了几台，三月就是其中之一。

这名仿生人太像人类了，有血有肉，他们之间一直都是平等的氛围，仿生人会冷着脸骂他，也会温柔地夸赞疲惫的他，遇到惨淡的逆境还会压抑地哭出来。仿生人每晚会体贴地温一杯蜂蜜牛奶，偶尔抱着小熊布偶给歌星讲讲睡前故事，还喜欢上了电视里的可爱兔子们，甚至拉着大歌星去咖啡店抽限定杯垫。

仿生人喜欢听歌星唱歌，那跳动的旋律如熠熠生辉的启明星，在指尖上闪动着柔和的光，指引着迷途旅人。仿生人第一次有了“人”的感受。

歌星逐渐忘了仿生人是由冰冷的机械和代码组成的事实，像对待人类一样跟他一起度过每一天，诉说喜恶，一起幼稚地吵架，干一些又蠢又傻的事看仿生人恼羞成怒……最后，歌星爱上了仿生人。

歌星开玩笑地提过一句：仿生人会有爱吗？

仿生人缄默不答。

沉默的答案背后当然是没有——仿生人的心不会跳动，他们无法通过人造的情感去感受爱与被爱。

只是，歌星固执地、一遍又一遍地欺骗自己：仿生人是有“爱”的。

因为他正在感受着“爱”，所以他坚信着“爱”的存在，就算没有人能理解他，没有人愿意相信他。

时移世易，歌星本来糟糕的身体状况不足以再支撑他在心爱的舞台上唱歌，他最终决定退圈。这则消息给人们带来了不安和恐惧，网络上的反响比海啸还要猛烈，有无数歌迷希望这名传奇的歌星一直唱下去，永远为他们歌唱，他们想要一颗不会落下的明星来慰藉他们的欲求。他们并不知道歌星一直以来对他们隐瞒了孱弱堪忧的身体，可是，就算知道了，人们的欲求会减弱吗？

歌星的影响力实在是太大了，就连歌星自己都不知道他的一些狂热歌迷们会恨他，恨他不舞台上唱歌，恨中带着无法得到满足的爱，爱中又带着被抛弃的怨愤。这些人让歌星承受了不小的心理压力，仿生人跟歌星离开了原来的住处。

仿生人一直陪着歌星走到了生命的尽头，仿生人想着他大概会在这之后让自己进入休眠吧，他不想在没有歌星的世界里运行。他无法根据现有的情报归纳这种感情，会不会是歌星所说的“爱”呢？

为了便于技术进步，当时仿生人与互联网的数据是交互联通的，仿生人下意识去搜集歌星的情报，歌迷们的诉求如病毒一般侵蚀了他的数据库，每分每秒在碾压着仿生人的自制底线。

仿生人逐渐变得偏执奇怪，三月就是在那时检测到了检测仿生人的数据库混乱，公司不可能将这么出名的仿生人用作他用，得知数据库问题之后更不可能动这名仿生人的念头，这名仿生人之后会被永久关机。

修理数据库需要一个月，作为仿生人代表的他需要更多的时间。歌星不想在最后与仿生人分开，拜托三月等他离开了再去修理。

后来，歌星与仿生人谈论到了“永恒”。

仿生人无法理解歌星，他的生命无穷无尽，而歌星的寿命是有尽头的，无论怎样，他们都不能有着“永恒”的联系。

“如果你能一直歌唱下去就好了。”

仿生人这么说着，他的脑内电子波浪声像白噪音干扰着他的听觉，让他昏昏欲睡。他没有意识到自己脱口而出了什么。

大名鼎鼎的歌星就像一名想要把最好的东西掏出来炫耀的普通恋人一样，神秘兮兮地傻笑着，告诉仿生人：

_“就算我的心再也不会跳动，我也会为你歌唱。”_

_“你永远都不会孤单喔，一织。”_

在仿生人的数据流被歌迷们的歇斯底里的疯狂欲求击溃之前，这句话如魔咒般扭曲地刻印在“他”的脑海里。

***

电流声如喜怒无常的海浪奔涌般杂乱无章，他感受不到另一个人的存在了，那个人对他很重要，但他忘记了所有。

他以前应该是幸福的、充满希望的，他能回忆起这种感觉，他以前每一份每一秒都是欢快的，他应该在计划着一份惊喜，一份关于“永恒”的礼物。

再次恢复意识，一位男人握着手机，指尖在屏幕上停顿。男人收起惊讶的表情等着他开口，望着他的眼神里藏着按捺不住的期待。

他不知道如何回应，他不认识这个人，只好生分地说：“你、你好？”

摧枯拉朽般，男人期待的表情被痛苦地撕了下来，皱起英俊的眉头，咬着下唇，雾灰色的眼睛黯淡下来，几乎要崩溃地哭出来。

“你哪里不舒服吗？”他慌张地翻着自己的衣兜，“我找找纸巾……不对，咦？我手机呢？”

“不用了，谢谢。”男人平静下来，将手机收起来。

这名男人给他无言的威压太大了，他盯着冰冷坚硬的地面不知道干什么比较好，看样子是助理的人走过来递给他一叠材料，点开就有语音讲解，助理告诉他是他失去的记忆。

“原来我失忆了吗？”这间房间给他一种熟悉的感觉，暖色系的装潢和赤红色的家具是自己的喜好。

“恩。”

“这样啊……”

“我还有事，明天还会再来。”

“好的！”

男人和助理从房间离开后他长舒一口气，确定房门锁好后，偷偷摸摸掏出藏在里兜的小笔记本。

他不知道这里面记录着什么，既然是自己身上的东西，应该跟自己失去的记忆有关吧。

他把资料放在一边，打开了小笔记本。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是笨笨的notes机器人：写不完了


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「再次感受到我的存在。」

> 听好了，七濑。

> 当你看到这里，说明你又一次“失忆”了。
> 
> 一言以蔽之，希望你在看完这个笔记本之后，不管有没有想起东西，都假装什么都不知道。
> 
> 只要你有恢复的征兆，你就会被再一次清洗记忆。说起来恐怖了点，但是是事实。
> 
> 不知道你会不会吓到哭，忘了说，我是和泉一织。也许你认识我，也许不认识，我也没有搞清楚你的记忆问题。
> 
> 这里面只有这一篇是我写的，其他都是你自己写的东西。顺带一提，你有写梦日记的习惯？如果是梦的话，我就不跟你计较你在梦里说我坏话的事了:-)
> 
> 根据你的 **傻瓜** 程度（我真的没有在意坏话的事哦），我想到了一个你能听得懂的解释：你被一家黑心公司拐走当成了廉价劳动力，在你想逃离黑心公司的时候他们就会把你抓起来洗脑，然后继续给黑心公司打工赚钱。
> 
> 很恐怖对吧？你也是很倒霉呢。
> 
> 可惜我只是一个普通又完美的高中生，没有力量跟黑心公司抗衡。
> 
> 不过，我有想过一个大胆的点子，挺有趣的，说给你听听也无妨。
> 
> 笔记本扉页黏贴了一个小铁片，是特工先生和我一起完成的东西。用力捏住它就会放映出有黑心公司详细的地图，从标记的路走出去有个驾驶室，里面都是飞行器，你可以乘坐飞行器在深夜一两点的时候出来。
> 
> 当然要注意不要被发现，铁片用力连续捏两下调成骇客模式，具体我已经设置好了，会自动生成立体伪装掩人耳目，其他东西说了你也不懂吧，总之别担心，像平常一样走就好了。
> 
> 如果你能顺利逃出来，记得联系我。连续捏七下铁片出现的荧幕有我的GPS定位，同时我这边也会收到你的位置，到时候我们再联系。
> 
> 那么祝你好运。

陆的指腹摩挲着笔记本上面的字迹，在一板一眼写下的“和泉一织”署名上停留。

他捏着从抽屉里找到的罗普兔子，到底想起来了什么呢？

一织这个人别扭又不好说话，会对他毒舌，会骂他，还会罚他不许吃甜点。经常给他温蜂蜜牛奶，知道他因为歌迷的事情做噩梦，特地挑了一只憨态可掬的小熊布偶，每天抱着小熊布偶给他讲睡前故事，他笑嘻嘻调侃一织喜欢小熊布偶，一织气急败坏地骂了陆一顿，仿佛一片好心付之东流。

陆揉着脑袋，他的记忆存在一个断崖，断崖的对面是漆黑的迷雾。他很担心有人会在其中迷失方向。公司内部大得可怕，无数楼梯架在空中，像是交错联通的蜂巢。仿生人和人类们忙碌地穿梭着，没有人注意到他。

陆突然停下来，望向那扇打开的窗户。室内的灯光让里面那人的发色看起来像是无机质的墨蓝，那人手里拿着厚厚一沓纸质资料，倏然抬起头，跟陆的视线对上了。

金属栏杆闪着冷光，屋子里的那人别开视线，继续埋头思索，他也许看到了陆对他摆出的口型，也可能没有。

陆希望那个人能看到他。希望那个人知道他刚才想说什么。

而困扰这那个人的问题很简单，七濑陆如果知道的话一定会大笑出声：

为什么会有动听的旋律存在呢？

风为什么会吹动，天空为什么会有太阳、蓝天、白云，为什么要有这种思考？

那个人宛如一个五六岁的孩童，开始思考着简单的问题。

人们为什么会开心？为什么会失望呢？

曾经有人见到他就喜笑颜开，傻乎乎地想要一直陪在他身边。曾经有无数人的失望涌入他的脑海里，再后来的事他记不清了，这里的记忆也许永远都修理不了。

—— _仿生人会有爱吗_ ？

问出这个问题的人真是个幼稚的人。

通过设定好的程序就可以轻而易举得出结果，可是他认为这样不对，有悖人情常理，程序得到的结果必定是荒谬的。

他应该以“人类”的角度思考，以“人类”的角度感受。

这样的话，他的心脏仿佛会跳动，这样的话，他就能再一次感受到“被爱”的感觉。

他找到了“不完整的锁”，因为是残缺的，所以迎接他的才会是陌生的眼光与生疏的问好吧。他希望那名所谓的“高中生”能够快点被回收，他想打开“锁”，结束这一切。

他还有最后一个疑惑，一个快让他窒息在水里的疑惑：为什么要忘记他？

他很久之前就丧失了归属之地，没落感让他迷惘。这其中掺杂了被抛弃的孤独，无法得到解脱的诉求，还有奇怪又偏执的爱意。这些东西逐渐变质，从长势茂盛的野花变成了吐着毒液的有毒植株。

有人触动了安保陷阱，刺耳的警报声拉回了他的思绪。在关闭了中央电脑之后，他自己在公司里设置了陷阱，像是听到了这声意外的警报，控制室的门争分夺秒般紧紧关上，将他限制在控制室里。

能够有控制室权限的，除了他就是三月了。

他轻轻叹气，不急不慢地破坏了电子锁，在警报声平息之后，慌乱的人们陆陆续续恢复了正常工作状态。

他仰起头，之前有一个人在这里远远地看着他，然后说了些什么。

他心血来潮，模仿着口型，疑惑地一遍又一遍地重复，不相信自己得到的答案。他被气笑了，用低沉的声音缓缓念出来：

“ _你跟个笨蛋一样_ 。”

这句话是一团带有温度的烟雾，飘散在冰冷的空气里。

闪烁的霓虹灯和LED屏点亮了空荡荡的夜晚，飞行器在警报声中起飞，在夜空中划出滑稽的弧度，险些撞上高架桥。陆在车祸之前找到了自动驾驶按钮，来回穿梭在车流中。

陆刚才打了一个打喷嚏才没开稳。他揉揉鼻子，难道有人骂他了？

***

“我要加速了，抓紧哦。”

四叶环还没来得及说一声“快住手”，骤然加快的车速让他的脑袋撞在了靠椅上。周边的景物飞快倒退，环甚至在心里喃喃自语：这就是时光机吗？

当然不可能是时光机这种违法设备，只是一架普通的飞行器罢了。但是如果驾驶座上坐着的是一名叫做逢坂壮五的特警，那这架飞行器就是人间杀器。

也不知道究竟是哪里出了问题，逢坂壮五在团建就算去玩碰碰车也能大杀四方，局里只要是懂点事的都不会让壮五碰方向盘，逢坂壮五一定是把刹车给偷偷拔下来扔了。

“So酱！你刚才是不是撞飞了一个店的招牌？！”

“哎？有吗？”

“不要看我看前面啊！唔！你看见了吧！绝对看见了吧！？你又撞飞一辆无人机了！前面！前面是红绿灯栏杆！”

壮五一本正经地皱眉仔细看：“没看到啊……”

“栏杆被你撞飞插在楼顶了！够了！我要下车！放我下去！”环说得义正言辞，手都放在门把上了，车窗外的景色变换比眨眼都快，环不争气地把手揣进了兜兜儿里，脸色灰白窝在副驾驶座上闭上眼睛瑟瑟发抖。

“别这么说，我们可是有了重大发现喔！环不是没考完驾照吗，只有我开车了。”

“让Nagi亲来也可以啊！”

“他都辞职了，帮我们查到命令下达错误已经很麻烦他了。”

“可恶，我明天就去考驾照！”

“环，你的理论知识还没有过吧，这是第四次了。”

“So酱好烦！”

“环……”

“我不要跟你说话！”

壮五盯着前方，他的手边浮现出一个荧幕，“抓紧哦，我看到熟悉的人了，我们先不去那里，我要拐弯了。”

“你——”

环的脸啪唧一下贴在车窗上，帅脸被压成滑稽的样子。环差点被这个大转弯甩出银河系，后面的话他都被甩忘了。

环再一次以求生的语气喊道：“我要下车！”

回答他的是逢坂壮五又一次加速。

等壮五追上目标后，环瘫在座椅上不肯动弹，壮五只好一个人先下车。

目标车辆稳稳地停在高架桥边的空地，后玻璃上有低调的HRRB标识。驾驶员从里面下来，晕晕乎乎地趴在围栏上，捂着脑袋，过了一会从兜里掏出了片状东西。

赤红色的头发在路灯洒下的白光中似乎要褪色，他注意到了向他走来的壮五，立刻警惕起来，向后退了几步。

壮五举起空空的双手：“放心，我没有恶意。之前的冲突是命令在下达过程中的错误，想着一定要向你道歉。”

壮五诚恳的眼神不像是伪装出来的，环慢悠悠走过来就听见壮五说这些话，挠了挠头，对着陆说：“我也是啦，不好意思哦。下次请你吃国王布丁。”

“唔？”

“其实任务指令应该是这个……”壮五举着自己的终端，“在这里输入你们的安全密码，让你们强制进入休眠。并没有不论代价，无论伤亡都要带回的指令，但是在传达的途中被篡改了。”

“其实我觉得So酱你看到能见血的事就兴奋起来了吧。”

壮五不自知，无辜地反问：“恩？有吗？”

环别过视线选择闭嘴。有点可怕，继续说下去很不妙的样子！

陆问他们：“你们知道一织在哪里吗？”

“知道，正要给你说这件事。”壮五笑着说，这个笑容带着一报还一报的畅快，“多亏有人帮我们查，第二道任务指令也被篡改了。我不喜欢被别人耍着玩，就学了一下，将任务指令改成了关押一周。”

环补充一句：“原先的任务是当场获取数据哦，我对这块也不清楚啦，好像蛮残忍的。”

“恩，说来话长，我们把指令修改成关押，我不想让篡改信息的人得逞。前去逮捕的仿生人警察……总之是以没有大碍的理由拘留了他。”

陆一时半会没搞明白，壮五说：“对了，我们正要去找中间做手脚的人，要跟着一起来吗？不去也没关系，你要是晚上回去怕不安全我可以拜托朋友来送你回家，你不相信我们的话也是正常的。”

“我要去。”

一织从前就训过陆容易相信别人，别人说点好听的都会信，一织跟陆就这个问题吵了好多次。这回陆没有纠结在信任上面，他要去见一下那个人。

陆把HRRB的飞行器扔在路边，钻进壮五的人间毁灭飞行器里。

环跟陆一起坐在后座，想着有一个共同受苦的朋友也不错。

只是环没料到陆兴奋地高呼壮五车技很厉害，很炫酷，很叛逆，夸得壮五不好意思起来，连连谦虚推辞，可能是脚又踩错了也可能是壮五脚底下只有油门，车速又快了不少，力求一秒绕地球一圈。

四叶环抓着安全带面如菜色，为什么只有他在受苦！为什么啊！

***

和泉一织强忍着怒气。

这名人类警官重复一遍：“你因为……呃，在小吃街吃霸王餐喝了一杯鸡尾酒唱摇滚Rock 'n' Roll弹电吉他歇斯底里吼穿三条街，去小巷子跟不良少年抢国王布丁和魔鬼辣酱结果意见不合进行斗殴，误伤了过来听摇滚的警察还用电吉他砸警察的脑瓜说是艺术的摇滚最后掏出枪恐吓他人以此强抢国王布丁和魔鬼辣酱逃逸……的事？”

和泉一织深吸一口气，好让自己心平气和回答：“我没有。”

“可是资料上写的你是因为在小吃街吃霸王餐唱摇滚Rock 'n' Roll——”

“我、没、有！”

“你别骗人了，我们找到你的枪了。”警察戴着手套，举着那把漆黑的枪，冰冷的枪口闪着寒光。

一织以为是特工们没收好的枪支被找到，正盘算着怎么解释，只见警察扣动扳机，稀稀拉拉的水柱从枪口里喷了出来，喷到最后彩蛋出来了，一面印有国王布丁的小红旗随着水流被吐了出来，自带“DUDUDU”的胜利音效。

“……”

警察嗤笑着：“哼，玩具枪做得倒挺像一回事的，把我们吓得都带真枪过去了。你还上高中啊，关一周，叫你监护人领你。”

“没有监护人。”

“这样啊，你别太伤心。叫你们老师。”

“老师不知道有没有受伤，不太方便。”

“你这小孩怎么说话呢，你还用电吉他拍老师脑瓜是吧？看起来挺端正一人还叛逆的？”

“其实我也想知道是谁给我安的这些设定。”

“净说胡话！”警官拍桌警告在他眼里不正经的叛逆高中生。

“……”


	8. Chapter 8

夜空砸下冰冷的雨点。

陆戴上卫衣兜帽，踏着石板铺成的小路，跟在他们身后。

环小声说：“So酱……”

“怎么了？”

“感觉好奇怪……”环嘀咕道。

壮五将环的疑惑整理清楚：“那名‘一织’确实有上过高中的记录，而且有很多人都可以作证，蹊跷的是其他时间段信息缺失，综合情报来看‘一织’是这几个月内出现的。而陆……从各种迹象来看他都是HRRB的仿生人，可是HRRB他们不知道仿生人偶像会引起人们多大的反感吗？这两个人为什么会走到一起还被通缉？”

“对——搞不明白！好烦！”环胡思乱想道，“要是他们早点出现，这种任务就不用摊在我们身上了！“

一些唯利是图的公司制作过仿生人偶像，意料之外的是，这些偶像激起了人类的厌恶。人类不喜欢被仿生人左右情感，喜欢上一个仿生人如同被冰冷的数据玩弄，谁都不能肯定人类的反应会不会被当成公司进行数据升级的样本之一，令人作呕。而喜欢上仿生人的人类不管在当时还是现在，都成为了让人们讥讽的笑话。

壮五停下脚步。

“怎么了？”

“环，有没有一种可能……”壮五思索着，不放心地向环确认一遍，“他们是一起出现的吗？”

环没来得及回答，一道陌生的声音插进来：“不是。”

环眨眨眼睛望过去，敏锐的直觉告诉他，眼前这个长得像陆的家伙对他们没有危害。

陌生人悠然开口，将壮五猜不到的地方补充上：“就像——一个被激活，另一个为了保护他而启动一样。”

雨落在树叶上，花朵上，野草上，放肆亲吻着蓬勃的生命。

一滴被忽视的雨点落在死气沉沉的水面上，点起漩涡般的涟漪。

陌生人优雅大方地介绍自己：“初次见面，我叫九条天。”

陆也看到天了，如老旧的电路被接通似的，一些本该损坏的记忆被揪了出来。

陆小心翼翼望着他，绞着手指，支支吾吾地说：“天……天にい？”

“恩。”

天温柔地回复他，如同吃了一颗糖，方才冷漠的脸被甜味融化，眼里是不变的宠溺，嘴角带着浅浅的笑。

就像以前一样，无论陆在外面吃了多大的苦，无论陆跟他有过多么激烈的争吵，在一切之后，天那声温柔的回答包容了陆的一切，就像花瓣用最柔软的地方轻轻接住了雨滴。

那是他的亲生弟弟，他怎么可能放下不管呢？

天揉揉陆潮乎乎的红发，陆再也抑制不住，温热的眼泪点在脸蛋上，每一滴眼泪都是由陆的百分之九十九的思念和百分之一无法辨认来源的痛苦构成。

天不断柔声安抚：“没事的，陆，不要哭了哦，没事的……”

陆咬着嘴唇呜咽着，胡乱地用手擦着脸。在哥哥面前哭成一个涕泗横流的小孩太丢脸了，他可是货真价实的成熟大人！

天在衣兜里翻找，把草莓糖果放进陆的手心里：“乖孩子。”

九条天和陆同撑一把伞，不用环他们质问，他知道原由，意外的是陆也跟着特警们来了。

九条天边走边给特警们解释：“的确是我篡改了命令，可我也只是把和泉一织编写的程序应用进去。”

陆揪住天的衣摆，天食指竖起，拦在陆的双唇上：“他想阻止他自己，可是不得不借助一些外力，比如在清醒时期写下的只针对自己的程序。”

环听得云里雾里，他只捕捉到了熟悉的名字：“也就是改命令的其实就是一织自己？你就是一个帮忙的？”

九条天冷笑一声：“谁知道。”

“即使这样，你也是在妨碍公务哦。”

九条天不以为然地耸耸肩：“你要逮捕我？”

“哼！当然了！对吧So酱？”

壮五从刚才起就一直沉默，他明白Nagi当时神秘的眼神了，Nagi还说能见到他意想不到的人。

这是九条天吧，是九条天本人吧！不不不九条天是人类啊不可能活到现在的……突然，他想到一个可能。

“您是九条天……对吧？”壮五在后面又补充一句，“一直都是？”

九条天坦然地说：“恩。”

“原、原来如此！”

“So酱你怎么了啊？”

壮五激动地说：“环，你好好想想，在我们指导手册上的编者名字！还有各种实战指导中AI的编写者！皇家奖章的三冠王！还有——”

环捂住耳朵挡住壮五的喋喋不休：“够了够了！总之是很厉害的人对吧！”

“对哦！而且是超厉害的特警！”

“你不要一脸崇拜的看着我，你去看他。”环把壮五的脸扳向九条天。

壮五害羞地捂着脸：“这这这这怎么好意思！太失礼了……”

“Nagi亲还说让我拦住你，原来是指这个。”环意识到此次动身的不纯动机，质问道，“该不会是你专门过来见偶像的吧！”

壮五立马否定：“我没有！”

“你骗我！”

“我真的没有啊！我根本不知道是谁！”

“那你干嘛要来？”

“是、是Nagi说‘也许会是个惊喜哦’，我很好奇……”

“都一样啦！”

在九条天面前吵架不太得体，壮五为了平息这场争吵只好说他就是，被敲诈了五个国王布丁。

他们走到了九条天家门口，工作的电子眼警告壮五跟环身上藏有危险武器，九条天若无其事领他们进去。

房屋里的墙壁都是电子屏，一刻不停地刷新着数字。角落里老旧的电脑飞快地运算着数据，地上的电线有效有序地被归纳在一起。地面做成了湖面，踩在上面仿佛在湖泊上散步，还能看见清澈水底游动的观赏鱼。

“好厉害……”环一眼就看到放在桌上的透明圆柱瓶子，里面无数个绿色数据流像是风暴，在封闭的瓶内不断旋转变换着，里面的数据流随着时间推移变得越来越少。

这是小型电子熔炉。以前只存在于理论中，科技发展日新月异，如今各大数据处理中心都建立了电子熔炉，用来处理网络里不被需要的信息，像碎纸机一样将信息永久销毁，无法溯源。

现在的九条天不会嫌弃帮手过多，要借助特警们的力量就需要利用一下他们心里的正义感。

笨笨的家务仿生人被闲着的九条天改造成了胖乎乎的雪人，憨态可掬给他们倒完橙汁和可乐。陆没忍住多戳了戳软绵绵的雪球，雪人学着鸭子怪叫几声嘎嘎嘎，红萝卜鼻子一颤一颤的。

环按捺不住也想戳，被壮五拦下来了。

天说到正事上，告诉壮五和环关于光病毒和雨水毒品的事。

壮五和环前所未闻，壮五率先在震惊中反应过来，冷静地索要证据。九条天纤细的手指在空中一划，点中出现的文件夹，发牌似的扔给壮五。

壮五立马点开，环也凑过来看。壮五展开其中一个调查报告，密密麻麻的二维码经过涂改遮挡没有侵蚀特警们的辅助脑。被解析的二维码整齐地排列着，变成了几道墙，将壮五他们围住。

报告上写明了木马病毒的种类和危害。将人类感到幸福的事物替换，在看到某些特定事物后会表现出极端的快乐。

第二个报告是关于下落的雨水，多怀疑模仿街道的降温设置，本意为降温而不时喷出少量凉水。这些雨水的成分尚在解析之中，其释放时间和地点不定，且成分有变化。因为其组成类似于毒品，暂推定为新型毒品。

弹出的图片里记录了化学结构式等对比，还有一张地图，上面标出了取样的时间地点。

环大概了解完情况，看了几眼就没兴趣了。壮五一字一句看完了所有报告，消化完毕之后礼貌地问：“请问你知道是谁干的吗？”

蹲在地上的环耳尖动了动，盯着里面被惊动的鱼。壮五在生气，很恐怖的那种。

“大概吧。”

“我可以把这件事告诉别人吗？”

壮五想告诉警方，九条天摇头：“当然不行，我有理由不相信警方。”

壮五立马明白九条天话中的暗示。他是个非常聪明的人，于是主动对天说：“有什么我们可以帮助的地方？”

“你们也清楚吧，将人类数据化的技术。”

壮五点点头：“是的，但是这项技术因为违反了伦理道德被永久禁止了。”

陆不安地抓着天的手。天给陆一个“不要担心”的眼神，继续说下去：“你肯定猜到了我就是漏网之鱼，我和陆都是。我们是双胞胎兄弟，曾经都是人类。”

关于数据化的争论从来没有停止过。在人类不满足用义体替换衰老的身体部位后，将人类数据化的技术应运而生：完全不考虑伦理道德，力求以另一种方式延续人类短暂的寿命。

这项技术不是因为失败而被人诟病，而是因为太过成功被人们恐惧，所谓“数据化”之后的人类住在了仿生人的躯壳里，获得了永恒的生命。有人坚定声称这个世界上也许存在着“灵魂”这类反科学的事物，只有灵魂才能让数据化后的人类与之前别无二致；有人叫嚣着人类本身就是数据流，这样只不过是回归了本源。

各种声音影响着当时人们的思想，最后，这项技术的所有体验者在之后都被政府强制熄灭。天利用电子熔炉技术消除了自己的体验档案，而陆……

“‘和泉一织’以前是陆的仿生人，但是在最后他的数据库被损坏，拒绝所有人的帮助一个人消失了。等他再次出现在我们面前，他的背后带着恐怖的HRRB公司。忘了说，HRRB前身其实是制造出‘和泉一织’的仿生人公司。

“‘和泉一织’这种极不稳定的状态非常危险，我们都选择不告诉他陆被数据化的事实，就连准备好的仿生体都藏了起来。

“他不知道从哪里听说了这件事，疯狂地搜索着陆的数据流。我们在保护了陆的数据之后又进行了加密。可是最终被HRRB的那位发现了，他太执着了，日复一日，年复一年地寻找着。但他没解开最后的一小部分，那里卡着一道锁。他本以为凭空出现的高中生是BUG，后来才醒悟过来那是唯一的一把‘钥匙’。他不方便露面，为此打通了警局里的人对高中生进行回收。”

天进一步为他们拨开迷雾：“如你们所见，有两个‘和泉一织’的存在。一个是HRRB的那位，一个是以高中生的身份出现在公众视野的家伙。其实，应该只有HRRB的那位存在。”

“为了不让自己伤害到陆，‘和泉一织’的潜意识激活了那名高中生……”天看着陆，没有在陆疑惑的眼光中说出后半句话。

在陆的数据被注入放生体的一瞬间，他的数据流泄露了，一些数据跑到了公共网络上，阴差阳错唤醒了其他仿生体。陆在最后也意识到了那名仿生人即将崩溃的前兆，但是陆溜走的这部分数据固执地认为：一织一定陪伴在他的身边的。这种认知和“和泉一织”在公共网络上的“不会伤害到陆”的潜意识结合，合流之后的数据唤醒了“和泉一织”在清醒时制作的备用仿生体。

其实让陆的数据流变得完整的钥匙一直都在“和泉一织”那里，只是这个人变得又笨又自大了，笨到从来没有怀疑过自己。

壮五说：“也就是说，最终的敌人就是HRRB的掌权人吧？高中生是无辜的。”

“是。”

壮五下一秒就要端着枪走了，九条天制止他：“如今的‘和泉一织’是木马病毒的集合体，他一直连通着公共网络，数量庞大又难以攻克的木马病毒爆发的一瞬间可不是好玩的，绝对不能贸然动他。”

“原来如此。”

环靠在沙发上，嘴里含着不知道从哪里掏出来的国王布丁，含糊不清地说：“这不就是一个已经坏掉的仿生人啊？”

“你说的没错，他所做的一切都是为了一个永恒的……”

九条天指了指天花板，那里变成了漫天星空，地下的湖面变成了舞台，人们的欢呼声被音响播放出来。

“一位永恒的明星享受着人们永恒的热爱。”

陆强硬地否定：“一织才不会这样想！”

他气呼呼地直视着他的哥哥，在对方淡漠的浅粉色眸子里看到了情绪激动的自己，失落地低下头。

“对不起……可是他不是这种人。天にい要是再这样说我就生气了……”

“我知道，你不要激动。我说过了吧，‘和泉一织’就是木马病毒的集合体，尽管你跟他相处的时间很长，他怎么想已经不是你能猜到的了，换句话说——

“ **‘和泉一织’失控了** 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **♪Lost And Found - millennium parade♪**
> 
> **To feel you one more time  
>  I was lost and found  
> Came back in another shape  
> Drawn in annoying white noise radio  
> Make it in to piece all the stupid mal-missions  
> Just shroud our past  
> The nature couldn't cope with the fact  
> I was lost and found  
> Fact you'll never see me again  
> We fought for all of us  
> Same I get all the flashbacks  
> Keep the radio on  
> I still hope I hear some  
> Voices of one of us  
> Though I know my heart will  
> Never beat again  
> Now you'll never see me so  
> I just wanna tell you  
> I will sing for you now  
> Cuz it's time for us to stop being what we were  
> Stop being what we were  
> So I need you with me  
> Baby come to me**


End file.
